


Spooktacular

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have their first Halloween.In other words: Harley Quinn, penguin, Scream





	Spooktacular

The sound of Halloween music played through the school’s speakers letting all the students know that it’s the one day of the year that it’s okay to ask for free candy. Along with music, decorations were put up. The students of Jefferson Middle School were allowed to wear their costumes to school, but it has to be school appropriate. 

Cyrus is at his locker adjusting his own lockers decorations, which was a few spider webs and plastic spiders. He looked over at the picture of him and TJ that was taken at the school’s harvest festival earlier that month. He smiled as he saw how adorable they looked in their matching costumes, TJ as Shrek and him as Donkey. He was soon interrupted by his friends tapping his shoulder. 

“Cyrus, you ready for the party tonight?” Andi asked. She wore her cat costume, that she made herself, but her makeup was done by Bex. 

Buffy, who is dressed as her favorite basketball player Lisa Leslie, bounced her ball. “So, why did you and TJ change costumes for today? Why didn’t you just reuse the Shrek costumes?” 

Cyrus closed his locker. “We wanted to change things up. Didn’t want to be seen wearing the same thing twice.” 

“But the two of you didn’t even pick matching costumes this time. How will people know the two of you are a couple?” 

“They’ll know because we’ll be holding hands and kissing. We don’t have to match to make it known that we’re together. Speaking of being together, why didn’t you invite Marty?” 

“He just got back from a party, he doesn’t want to spend any more time at another one.” 

Suddenly they heard TJ walk towards them. They saw what costume he picked out and where still surprised. They all knew he has a high amount of self-confidence, but would never imagine he would wear that. He stepped up to the Good Hair Crew in his male Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad. He even colored his hair half red half blue, but with the cheap coloring spray he got from the party store. He was allowed to carry the bat, as long as he promised not to use it on anyone. They were all surprised that the principal didn’t know the character or the movie and that TJ was able to convince him he was just a weird clown. 

“Hey guys.” TJ said as he wrapped his arm around Cyrus’s waist, pulling him closer. “Y’all ready to leave?” 

Cyrus planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Almost, we’re waiting on Jonah.” 

Speaking of Jonah, he turned the corner and was in view of his friends. They knew they had to protect this sweet boy. His Halloween costume was a frisbee. They honestly didn’t know what the boy was thinking when he chose that outfit, but they still love him. 

Jonah went up to Andi and grabbed her hand. Andi make a starching movement at his costume. He just gave his usual smile that showed off his dimples. “Sorry for being late. It’s hard trying to use the bathroom with this costume.” 

Andi just shrugged. “No need for the apology, it’s ok. We still have to wait for Bowie to come pick us up.” 

With that, the final bell rung signaling the end of school. The Good Hair Crew exited and made their way to the front, which is where they found Bowie waiting for them. They all got into the van and made their way to Cloud 10, which was redecorated for this party, which took all day to do because Bex and Cece were the only ones doing anything. However, they managed to pull it off within a few short hours. 

When the crew arrived, there were already a lot of people there. The crew eventually got separated in the crowd. TJ and Cyrus ended up in the back of the cosmetic studio. TJ chuckled at how Cyrus was trying to wipe off his penguin onesie because he thought it got dirty when he was walking through the crowd of people. 

“Stop worrying about your look.” Said TJ as he grabbed both of his boyfriend’s hands to spin him around and pull him into a hug. 

“Easy for you to say. You always look perfect.” Cyrus just snuggled into his embrace. 

TJ rested his head on Cyrus’s shoulder and the two slowly danced. It was awkward because all the songs were fast, but the two didn’t care because they had each other, and also no one could see them. This is their first Halloween as a couple and they wanted it to be special. They wanted to spend the night together at either one of their houses and watch scary movies. And during the movies, Cyrus would have to hold onto TJ because they both knew he would be scared. When they heard of this party, they decided that they would have fun with their friends. 

Cyrus pulled away so that he could go to the food table and he came back with two plates of snacks. The pair finished and realized that neither of them wanted to be there and just walked out. They walked to TJ’s house because his parents were out of town and he had the house to himself. Cyrus sat on the couch and picked a movie to watch as TJ worked in the kitchen trying to cook some actual food as apposed to the junk that they ate at the party. 

Once TJ finished, he joined Cyrus on the couch. The pair ate homemade pizza and watched Scream until they got tired. Instead of being smart, the two chose to sleep on the couch because they were too tired and lazy at this point to move. 

When morning came, TJ woke up before Cyrus and felt a weight on him. He looked down and saw his sleeping boyfriend lying on his stomach. TJ thought it was adorable and pulled out his phone to take a picture of themselves. After he took the picture, he looked at it for a while and smiled. This was their first Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to comment and you can leave prompts for future works! My next fic is about TJ missing Cyrus's birthday


End file.
